


Super Smash Extras Present: Denial

by arizonia1, GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Xenoblade spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is still flipping between his relationship with Pit and Dunban, and as he does, it causes more trouble. Minor Xenoblade spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Smash Extras Present: Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually started when I was in a half-asleep daze and wanted to try writing something. This ended up being the result after I managed to get focused enough to start. The timeline of this story would be shortly after the voodoo incident but before the gift giving incident.

It’s another normal day in Smash Mansion, Ammo was being a dick like usual, the Villager children were rushing off to Re-Tail to go sell Fox’s clothes and blasters, Palutena attempting to cook again with disastrous results, and all the Miis rolling around on the floor like total doofuses. The only thing that really seemed off about today is that Shulk’s mentor Dunban is extremely ticked off for no reason. Usually he’s quite calm and collected, but the man can’t even stand to be around Riki or Chrom today. That’s quite the sign of a problem.  
  
No one really even has an explanation as to why the Homs adult is so irritable. None of the Smasher’s have really talked with him today, and Robin has actually been keeping his distance all day just to be on the safe side. So, there’s not many people that could have gotten him mad. Just Magnus, but he really hasn’t been in the manor at all for the last few days. Then again, Shulk’s assistant fighter has been meandering off to the Assist Trophy mansion for the past week as well, just to escape the chaos that is the main manor.   
  
All of this anger and irritation had started the previous night. Dunban had just the worst run of luck that day. First he, quite literally, rolled out of his bed and hit his head on his nightstand, an hour later Shulk came in to let him know Fiora has gotten sick and both have to rely on Reyn to keep her from getting worse, then the Villager children decided to hijack his clothes and one of his katanas and then after all of that, Pit had taken one of his infamously long showers just an hour before the Homs adult had and used up all of the hot water. Beyond those things, the war veteran was also extremely irritated already by Magnus. Before he had left to go deal with things in his world, he ended up being offhandedly offensive to the other man.   

* * *

  _Magnus had been casually talking with Pit when Dunban had been walking through the hall to head down to the hot springs and attempt to relax, even if he knew full well the light angel was more than likely going to be there. Regardless his back was extremely sore, from reasons he’d rather not discuss with anyone, and other than the hot tub in the room with the pool, the Mr. Saturn hot spring was the only place to sit and rest in steamy water. While trudging through the open space of the first floor, the Homs adult had just barely heard Magnus’ gruff voice talking. He stopped in his tracks and slightly backed up to see the mercenary standing a ways away with Pit. A small part of the swordsman, the part he doesn’t want to actively acknowledge, felt a little betrayed when he noticed his companion lightly stroking the angel’s preened feathers and scratching his head like a tiny bird._  
  
_Pit leans more into the touch from Magnus as he feels one of the hands rest on his cheek. “Don’t you miss doing this? Because, really you shouldn’t have ever stopped.”_  
  
_“I…Well, of course.” There had been slight hesitation with the response that Pit immediately caught._  
  
_“Then forget about that…Homs…Magnus, you should have known better.”_  
  
_“Well, it’s not like ol’ samurai has much in the way of a love life anyway. He never was very committed and I doubt he ever would be. The guy doesn’t even have a kid to worry about, so he’s just able to go do what he wants.”_  
  
_This proclamation had managed to ease the angel’s mind, but it did quite the opposite in Dunban. He was never fond of being called ‘old’ in any way, but it was also a little insulting to hear he wasn’t ever committed or didn’t have a love life. He just had trust issues, understandably so, but they still existed. But if this is how he was going to be treated behind his back, might as well just put Magnus behind him and move on. Even if that one part of him didn’t want to acknowledge that there was still a small fiber of that red string of fate keeping those two together._   

* * *

When Dunban first heard those statements, he really wasn’t all that bothered, but as the days dragged on, the more it _did_ bother him to have heard those things. This stemmed mainly from the fact, that the more this scene played in his head, the more he had to wonder why Magnus would say those things. Why didn’t he voice them to him before? Why did it have to be behind his back? If this was how he thought about him behind his back, then it made Dunban wonder how serious Magnus himself was. The stupid hypocritical culture that he was from probably contributed to this absurd mentality. Yet, it almost seems like it’s for the best that the two cease their relationship, as it has done far more bad than good.   
  
An angry sigh can be heard as Dunban opens the door to his room and steps in. Thankfully for him, Riki had to go back to Makna Forest to attend to his littlepon by Oka’s request. He’s all alone in the room for the night and that’s exactly how he wants it to be. The silence allows him to think, and let out some pent up stress. Thankfully for him, if that can really be said, he doesn’t have to concern himself with changing out of his attire since he was in his underwear all day anyway because of the Villager brats.   
  
At first he tried to sleep the irritation off. This only resulted in tossing and turning in his bed. Dunban would sit up in frustration before lying back down hoping something would change. Magnus’ image would not leave his head and he just sat up again with an irritated grumble. How much did he want to throw the pillow below him against the wall. How much did he want to get a picture of the mercenary and put it on a punching bag so he could beat it up. Anything that could get him to not think about the older male.

The feeling in his chest was just so strong. It wouldn’t go away no matter what he did. He had never felt this aching feeling in his chest before. Ever since that darn voodoo incident, his heart yearned for Magnus. He cut off whatever relationship they had to preserve the sanity of everyone in the mansion. He didn’t want anymore drama to happen because he wasn’t told about a major detail that Magnus was screwing Pit. Those two together was how things were supposed to be before Magnus forced him into this unnecessary love triangle.

And yet...he wasn’t happy how things turned out. Not one bit. He felt a little empty not getting those late night visits from the mercenary. Those nights made him shiver with excitement at the idea of someone sneaking into the room and getting on top of him in the bed. Those rough kisses he gave to give him a wake up call...the way he moved his hands down to his already hardened cock…

Dunban forced himself to stop those ideas immediately even knowing that his cheeks were turning red with shame just thinking about the bulkier male. Magnus shouldn’t be the person that is always on his mind now! He should focus on Shulk and his safety in the mansion!

Here he was though finding his dark desires take over ever so slightly with his hand reaching into his boxers to stroke his penis. He hated himself for already being hard from just thinking about the muscular assist trophy. Dunban wanted to stop himself but found himself pulling his boxers down just so his cock could stick out. In a situation like this, Magnus would have already started pumping him. If Magnus was feeling generous, he would let him cum quickly but Dunban’s pride would not allow it. Magnus wasn’t here though, so he was allowed to quicken the release. Maybe then…

“Magnus…” His voice cried out.

The anger he was feeling was rising enough to where he just wanted to electrocute everything in the room. Why couldn’t he stop himself?!

Dunban for a second thought he was hallucinating at this point. He imagined Magnus was already on top of him being the one stroking his length. He’s lying right next to him being able to support himself with one arm while the other hand is teasing him. The samurai would let out a rather pathetic cry while trying to keep his voice in check in fear of waking up Riki. The Heropon wasn’t around this time around, so he was free to do whatever he wanted. Still, old habits die hard and he almost used his free hand to reach out to Magnus.

He’s not there though...and he’ll never come back now because Magnus is with Pit. Everything he did with Dunban, he was doing with Pit. The more Dunban thought about it, the more infuriated he got. Why was that angel with Magnus in the first place? They had nothing in common! What did Magnus see in the little runt? He didn’t look to have anything that Dunban could offer him! Did he have a fetish for childlike individuals or did he felt powerful for sleeping with an angel behind the Goddess’ back? It just wasn’t fair!

A single droplet fell from his eyes. Was he crying? If he looked in the mirror, he could confirm this. How undignified to start crying while masturbating. He probably looked like a pathetic loser in need of an older man’s cock inside him to satisfy him. He cursed feeling himself lose the motivation to relieve himself but…

_“Why am I even upset? I don’t care what Magnus does with Pit. It’s not my business! Yet...I can’t stop...it won’t let me stop...Magnus...what are you doing to me?!”_

Dunban changed his position so he was lying on his stomach while he stroked himself. He was a little uncomfortable like this, but this was when Magnus usually inserted his big cock inside of him. Dunban asked for Magnus to not treat him gently and the mercenary interpreted it as have rough sex with him. He didn’t mind the idea one bit. He just wished Magnus read between the lines.

“Magnus...ahh...ahh…”

If only his other arm wasn’t stinging then he would be trying his best to insert his own fingers inside of him. Not like they would do much. Nothing would satisfy him besides Magnus now. He let himself be addicted to the older male with his powerful frame dominating him while he called out his name.

“Ahhh...ahhh…”

He wanted him...no. He needed him so bad. If Magnus was here, he might have begged him to come back just one more time to have that feeling instead of ending it when he still didn’t know how to adjust without the older male. He felt so lost.

Dunban was feeling himself reach climax. He didn’t care if anyone heard him at this point when he was repeating Magnus’ name over and over again. The samurai just wanted to get this over with. With one last cry, he felt himself cum over his hand and probably on the sheets as well. This would probably backfire on him later. Normally, Magnus was more considerate of laundry than his partner and often planted his seed inside of the younger male just so it would save him a trip down to the laundry room. Dunban would have to realize that this was not one of those times. Not only was he literally empty, but he felt his heart still aching even after finishing up. Tears were starting to fall down his eyes. Normally, Dunban would brush it off, but he just couldn’t handle the pain like this.

“Dammit...when did I get so weak?”  

* * *

The next morning Magnus returns to the Smash Dimension with a couple boxes in hand. He mostly went home to help with the rebuilding in his universe but decided to get a couple gifts while he was there to help ease Pit’s worries. He hadn’t really been sure what to get for the angel or his twin while he was away but thankfully he managed to find something he feels that the two would like a lot.  
  
Nonchalantly Magnus hands the dark angel a scarf made of some sort of soft-looking fur. It’s vaguely explained that it was a bit of trouble getting the scarf made because the mercenary had to hunt a Nemean Lion and it was a three day process to turn the fur into a soft golden scarf. That’s half the reason the older man was gone longer than usual really.

Magnus expected Dark Pit to throw it back at him. The dark angel didn’t seem like the type to take gifts from others given that a.) He’s picky and b.) He might still hold a grudge against Magnus after what he did to Pit. To his and Pit’s surprise he gladly accepted the gift with a warm smile on his face.

Unfortunately it didn’t take long for Eddy to swim up and jack the garment from Kuro’s grasp and then escape by way of the ventilation above.  
  
Pit and Magnus watch in bewilderment as Dark Pit starts running in the direction he hears the yellow-shirted Villager scurrying towards. He can be heard shouting for the runt to give him back his gift.   
  
The light angel scratches the back of his neck. “I better help Pittoo…he might end up crying if I don’t.”   
  
“That sounds more like you angel face if you ask me. I find it hard to believe your twin would end up cryin’.” Magnus responds in a rather monotone voice.   
  
Glancing behind himself, Pit responds a little sarcastically. “I don’t cry Magnus.”   
  
“I know you angel face. You were cryin’ about snakes the other day. That, and the only time you’re not is in bed.”   
  
“They don’t have any arms! And please don’t tell Lady Palutena about that! She’ll get the wrong idea!”   
  
After the small conversation and innuendo, the angel quickly runs after his twin to help him get back his present. He was out of hearing range by the time the mercenary even attempted to mention he had a gift for him as well that he hadn’t given him yet.   
  
What Magnus hadn’t realized is that Dunban had been on his way to find him. He overheard everything that just happened. The Homs man was barely able to casually turn around and seem like he was walking the other way the entire time when his ‘companion’ did take notice of him. He could hear the heavy footsteps quickly approaching from behind as he made his way towards the stairwell.   
  
“You seem to forget I walk faster than you do.” The mercenary comments as he gets right up next to the war veteran.   
  
Dunban can be heard growling under his breath. “Fuck off Magnus.”   
  
This response isn’t taken too kindly by the other. “No need to be pissed at me. I haven’t done anything to you within recent time.”   
  
“Says the one that accused me of not being committed. Or how about how now that I’ve told you to fuck off twice you’re running back to your flightless pet Entia.”   
  
Both have stopped walking at this point and are staring into each other’s eyes. Seething anger is evident in the shorter’s dark colored eyes as he attempts to maintain control. It was rare for Dunban to insult anyone, especially if the one he was insulting wasn’t even around.   
  
“Look here samurai, what I said to Pit the other day may have been about you, but at least I’m not going around stalking.”   
  
“Stalking!? I just _happened_ to be in the hallway when you two were talking you wanker! I was on my way to the hot spring! When I was going your little flightless tirkin is usually there already!”   
  
At this point the Homs adult had managed to reel back and clock Magnus straight in the jaw. The blow didn’t do much unfortunately, but it got the point across that no matter what he said, Dunban was not going to listen to him anymore. When the shorter male resorts to getting physical, the mercenary takes it as a sign to back off. He didn’t want to bring attention to it, but he can just barely see, behind the anger, that a look of pain is laced in the smaller swordsman’s eyes. It almost hurt Magnus emotionally to see the Homs in a state like this. Sure, he’s accidentally triggered him once, but this isn’t the same. The look he’s getting is one of betrayal, not fear.   
  
“I. _Never._ Want to see your face again.” Dunban mutters, his resolve going away to actually shout, his head dropping to look at the floor to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
Magnus’ face softens slightly. “Is… this because I didn’t get you a gift or…?”   
  
The next words were really quiet and quick, almost unintelligible in fact. “It’s not about the damn present…”   
  
With that last statement Dunban turns around and runs off. He was always faster than the mercenary when it came to running, so there was no point chasing after him. It’s been a long time since Magnus has felt actual _regret_ on how he’s treated someone. Sure, he felt bad for what he did to Pit, but that is very easily made up for. This is different though, the look in the Homs’ eyes were conclusive proof that he _really_ screwed up this time. No amount of apologies was going to correct this situation, and there isn’t a thing in the world that he could give to the war veteran since material gifts are lost on him. Much like the concept of affection really.

...But that wouldn’t stop Magnus. Magnus was the one of the most stubborn people in Pit’s world, and he would do all in his power to repair the relationship up...even if it meant going against his own character and ask around about Dunban’s personal preferences.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. The gift Magnus had gotten for Pit was going to be a lyre in reference to the story of Orpheus. In contrast, Dark Pit's gift is based on the Nemean Lion, one of Hercule's 12 labors (the first one). I should note that Athena is kind of involved in that labor supporting Hercules.  
> 2\. My yellow shirt Villager is named Eddy because he looks sort of like the character from 'Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy', but his follows the physics of Ed in comparison.  
> 3\. Pit crying about the snakes not having arms is a Steven Universe reference :D


End file.
